


Un viejo amigo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Kissing, Chapter Related, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si John nunca hubiera conocido a Mary, esa noche hubiera sido diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un viejo amigo

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Sherlock pertenecen a Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat, la British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son utilizados en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

Era curioso. Besar a Sherlock a través de la cascada de sangre proveniente de su nariz, es decir, pero John se sometió a la rareza con gusto, ya que él había sido quien había golpeado al detective y no una ni dos veces, sino tres. La primera con las manos en su cuello, la segunda con el puño en sus labios y la tercera con la cabeza contra su rostro, pero la furia seguía ahí, muy dentro de sí, mezclada con la alegría y el placer.

—No estás muerto —le aseguró a Sherlock, besando su cuello y deshaciéndose de la fastidiosa camisa que le cubría el cuerpo con rapidez.

Sherlock rió.

—No, no, de hecho, me estás haciendo sentir _muy_ vivo en éste preciso momento —dijo, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello cenizo de John en el preciso momento en el que el hombre le mordió el hombro, haciéndolo gemir—. Mierda, si así me recibirás cada vez que vuelva de la muerte, procuraré morirme más seguido —bromeó.

Para su sorpresa, John dejó de besarlo para verlo a la cara, entonces, vino otro puñetazo que lo mandó volando al suelo desde el sillón.

— _Nunca_ en tu vida, Sherlock, ¡ _nunca jamás!_ —sentenció antes de volverlo a besar _._

Ok, Sherlock podía prescindir de fingir su muerte de nuevo. Por John. _Su_ John.  

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
